Interpretação De Papeis
by Ginagleekgeek
Summary: Depois de pedir pela ajuda de Heather na área profissional, Sara decide que é hora de esclarecer algumas outras dúvidas.


SS: Oi...

LH: Olá Sara.

Diz com seu costumeiro ar superior.

LH: O que você precisa?

Sara reparou em como tudo que saía da boca dela parecia algo escrito para um roteiro de filmes adultos.

Ela tentou permanecer calma.

SS: Quando... Quando eu terminei com o Grissom... Ele veio te visitar... Eu queria saber... Saber se...

LH: Eu dormi com ele?

Ela concordou com a cabeça se sentindo muito vulnerável.

LH: Sim.

Disse tranqüilamente. Como se sexo não significa nada para ela.

Ela tentou conter a raiva que ia se espalhando pelo seu sangue, correndo forte pelas suas veias.

Sentindo a irritação de Sara. Heather ajeitou o cabelo se preparando para falar.

LH: Eu fiz você.

SS: Me desculpe?

LH: Eu interpretei você.

Sara parecia chocada e a raiva se transformou em uma tristeza profunda.

Como se tivesse aberto um buraco em seu peito.

LH: Porque está triste?

SS: Eu sei que eu não tinha... eu... Isso foi um erro. Eu vou ir embora.

Sara estava saindo, tinha mais uma coisa que Heather queria dizer pra ela. Mas como ela nunca se desesperava.

Ela chamou o nome de Sara depois de sentar-se à mesa e começar a tomar o seu chá eu estava quase esfriando.

O tom de voz dela era mandão.

Como se só porque ela batia em homens ela podia tratar desse jeito quem quisesse.

LH: Sara!

LH: Eu interpretei você. Mas algo me diz que eu fiz errado.

SS: Como assim?

LH: Pra começar ele não mexia um músculo, segundo porque eu interpretei o que eu achei que você fosse... Submissa... Sempre disposta.

Sara franziu o cenho estranhando as colocações sobre sua suposta personalidade.

SS: Eu não sou assim.

Ela tomou um outro gole e disse em seguida:

LH: Estou ciente.

Um silêncio doloroso para Sara e que parecia não fazer nada para Heather se instalou no meio das duas.

LH: Eu estou curiosa. Um homem como Grissom... Ele não é dócil e facilmente domado. Como você fez isso?

SS: O que te faz pensar...

LH: O jeito como vocês dois são. Sempre funcionando de acordo com os seus termos. Um homem como ele não aceitaria isso se não fosse submisso.

Sara respirou profundamente tentando juntar adjetivos e pensamentos em algo que não a ofendesse afinal ela estava ajudando com o caso.

SS: Eu acho que quando existe amor. Não tem essa coisa de quem mana e quem obedece... É uma balança de pesos iguais...

LH: Amor não tem nada haver com isso. Pessoas tendem a culpar amor por todos os atos de necessidade da carne. O poder de decidir onde, quando, e como vai ser é todo seu. Isso não é pelo fato dele te amar. É pelo fato dele saber que não sobreviveria sem você. Então ele aproveita qualquer coisa que você der.

SS: Grissom não é o meu cachorro. Ele não pega sobras do nosso relacionamento.

LH: Tudo bem.

SS: Tudo bem o que?

LH: Você está na defensiva. Você não vai mudar a minha opinião e nem eu vou mudar a sua. Então está tudo... Bem.

SS: Eu vou indo.

LH: Ok.

Sara se trancou no carro de pensou em como que ela tinha dito.

"Pegando as sobras..." "insegurança."

Tudo isso parecia terrivelmente familiar.

Todo esse tempo Grissom não estava sendo seu apóio...

Ele somente estava com medo de ficar sozinho.

Ela ligou pra ele, tentando esconder sua voz chorosa.

GG:Ei querida. Tudo bom?

GG: Você está chorando?

Perguntou preocupado.

SS: Você me acha mandona?

Pergunta em um tom de voz quase infantil que quase fez Grissom rir de leve de tão adorável que era.

GG: Sim, você é. Mas está sempre disposta a ouvir ao outro e concertar os seus erros, mesmo que eu precise de uma comissão de inquérito para fazer você acreditar nisso... Mas porque as perguntas?

SS: Eu... Você aceita esse casamento à distância porque tem medo de eu me afastar?

GG: Se eu tenho medo de te perder? Claro que sim. Esse é o motivo do meu apóio? Claro que não.

Sara respirou aliviada, mas ainda não completamente convencida.

SS: Porque você dormiu com a Heather poucas horas depois de termos nos separado?

Grissom pensou ao responder essa.

GG: Como você... Oh, o caso. Você a confrontou e ela acabou contando sobre isso, certo?

SS: Sim.

GG: Eu dormi com ela sim. Me perdoe.

SS: Não. Não estávamos juntos e isso era a minha culpa.

SS: eu só preciso saber... Como é que foi?

GG: Foi estranho, abraçar uma pessoa pensando que era...

SS: Outra?

GG: Sim, sim.

SS: E como foi o sexo?

GG: Não teve sexo.

SS: Como?

GG: Nós passamos a noite juntos, ela fingiu... bem, ser você. Mas era patético.

Ninguém nunca poderia interpretar você. Então eu fui dormir.

SS: Então... Não teve sexo?

GG: Não.

Sara começou a rir aliviada.

GG: O que foi?

SS: Você nunca vai acreditar no que a sua amiga me chamou hoje.

GG: De que?

SS: Disse que eu tinha te feito submisso e que era um baita feito, já que você era um dos poucos homens que não reagiam ao normal estímulo de de dominação.

GG: OH. Não tenho vergonha disso. Eu sou seu Pequeno filhote de cachorro que você leva na bolsa.

SS: de que filme você tirou isso?

GG: Algo que estava passando em espanhol em uma das milhões de novelas mexicanas que passam o tempo todo por aqui.

SS: Oh... Meu pequeno filhote... Oh... Isso significa o que?

GG: Que eu sou seu e não me importo sobre o que você fizer comigo.

Grissom conseguia escutar a risada gentil de canto de boca.

Podia jurar que via seu sorriso aberto em um tímido sorriso, com seu rosto vermelho e os dentes separados dando um toque infantil.

SS: Se é hora pra declarações de amor... Eu sou sua filhote que você pode carregar na bolsa também... Bem, apaga isso da mente... Eu te amo e sou sua...

GG: Bem, já estava me acostumando com o lado brega da vida...

GG: Também te amo...

GG: Mais do que tudo, sou completamente seu. Pode usar coleira e tudo.

Sara sorriu pensando na irônica conversa que estavam tendo.

FIM


End file.
